Unexpected
by Ib-Kouri-2012
Summary: It's back! Ariishiana Reygadas is a strange, quirky girl who one day takes an unexpected journey into the Kuroshitsuji Universe. What she doesn't know, is that our Little Lord begins to fall for her... Ciel X OC
1. Chapter 1: It's back!

**Just to let you know, I hate using OCs when it comes to certain FanFiction that I'm writing.**

**There will be a lot of swearing in some chapters, so… BEWARB-I mean-BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, places, or an entire country. I only own my OC, Ariishiana.**

**I'm sorry if this story is shitty.**

**xxxXxxx**

I sighed loudly, my breath coming out in a cloud due to the cold night air. It was currently midnight, somewhere around there, and I was sitting outside on one of the chairs of my patio-set, simply looking up at the night sky that was littered with so many beautiful stars. Despite it being November, I didn't feel the least bit cold in what I was wearing…

My outfit was very simple. Just some casual denim jeans and a soft red tee-shirt that said, "Keep Calm and Bro On!" I was wearing white high-top Converse to go along with it, and had my light brown hair done up in a pony-tail. I rarely do anything with my hair, but today… I felt rather happy.

I shifted slightly as I continued to read my Kuroshitsuji manga. The only one I had was the third manga, and I never got tired of it; even though I had already caught up to the newest chapter. I guess it was something about Grell-the Transgender Shinigami-that made me really love it. What can I say? I love it when a person that isn't CIS* is in a manga-let alone my favorite series.

I laughed at the next part that I read, "Heh… The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet…" I loved that part the most. I love Grell the most. He's cool.

I flipped to the next page, simply engrossing myself in the manga, laughing every once and a while. This manga series is so interesting; I wish I could read it constantly. But, suddenly, the thud of someone landing pretty ungracefully on the ground caught my attention away from the manga, and I looked around my surroundings, searching for the source of the noise. I found nothing, so I simply shrugged, bringing myself back into the manga... that is until…

"Ahem~" A soft, sassy-sounding voice emitted from above me. I straight above me in a panicked manner, only to find the starry sky. "Ahem~! Look on the roof of the house in front of you~!" Obeying the sassy-sounding voice's orders, I looked in front of me, directly at the roof of the house in front of mine. I gasped when I caught sight of the figure standing on the roof. I could barely make it out, due to my terrible vision-my glasses only let me see so far, okay?-but the only thing I _could_ make out was a bright color…

The fabulous color of red~

"Um… who are you? And… why are you on the roof? You should get down…" I asked the figure. I saw their shoulders slump. "… Or else you'll get hurt…" I added, hopefully making the figure's spirits rise. I got no response for a few moments, until the figure spoke once again, dodging my questions.

"Hmm… First Name's Ariishiana-though you prefer Riishi -right?" They asked, pulling out a book of some sort. I got a twinge of Kuroshitsuji from this, but nodded... before realising the figure couldn't probably see me nod.

"Uh… yeah. What's it to ya?"

The figure flipped through a few pages of the book before muttering something along the lines of "She belongs to that annoying brat?" I felt slightly offended; not for myself, but the person the figure called an, "Annoying Brat". One of my eyebrows raised in confusion, and I closed my manga quickly before hopping up from my chair and grabbing the handle of the sliding door to get back inside. This figure dude was creeping me out.

Sadly…

There is no escape…

"Wait! Here it is~!" The figure yelled, stopping me from making my great escape. I turned around hesitantly to face the direction of the figure. They began speaking once more, an irritated tone etching their voice. "Riishi Reygadas: Descendant of the ancient Death God/Medusa of the same name. Age:-"

"What is the point of this exactly?!" I exclaimed. Death God/Medusa? Um, my mom's name is Diana.

"Alright, alright~! I'll skip to the end~!" The figure yelled back, angered. They mumbled a little as they read through a little bit more of the page silently. "AH~! Here~!" They exclaimed proudly, pointing down at the page. "Riishi Reygadas: Descendant of the ancient Death God/Medusa of the same name… Fated partner to the soon-to-be-Demon: Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm sorry… WHAT?" I asked, confused. WTF? This can't be true! He isn't even real! And I'm way~ too unfit to be with that kid. I'm all scruffy and annoying!

The figure slammed the book closed, sighing. "Yep. That's your fate." Wow. Like I didn't know.

"Umm… are you sure?!" I yelled at the figure. "I'm way too… unfit to be with that kid! He's not even real to begin with! _And_, my mom was never a Death God/Medusa of the same name as me! Her name is Diana! She's an overprotective mom with OCD!"

The figure huffed in annoyance. "I never said your mother was the Death God/Medusa. It was your Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother that was the Medusa, back in the Nineteenth Century," They explained. My jaw dropped in awe. Man, she was a badass! "Second, he is real. They are all real, but just in another dimension."

Uh… then how am I supposed to be with the BRAT IF I CAN'T EVEN GET THERE?!

"Including me~!" Wait… hah? "It is I, Grell Sutcliffe~! Here to take you from this dimension… to the other~!" The figure hopped down in front of me, revealing themselves to be the real person, except with a black jacket and minus the Death Scythe, making his regular sassy pose.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Before I could even scream any further, the fabulous Shinigami grabbed my wrist and began running towards a portal that had magically appeared…

I passed out. CLICHÉ!

**xxxXxxx**

**Woohoo! First chapter down!**

**Hey, y'all wanna hear a story…? Too bad. **

**Today, I went to my first counseling appointment in this other building, and as I was walking down a hallway full of doors that had the other counselor's names labeled on them, I read one… and the last name was Sutcliffe.**

**I'm not fucking kidding.**

**I fangirled. SO HARD!**

**Anyways, here is some info!**

**(1) CIS is a term for people who are not part of L.G.B.T (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual/Transgender and so on.)**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	2. Chapter 2: Deadpool!

**Hello.**

**I need to get a better taste in heroes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I only own my OC.**

**xxxXxxx**

When I opened my eyes hazily, the first thing I noticed was that the room I was placed in was wonderfully dark. Hell yee. No sarcasm. I love the dark. **(A.N. I write under a blanket in the dark! Tee hee!)**

I sat up sluggishly on the bed I was placed on, causing the soft and smooth white covers to slide off my short-yet masculine-figure slightly. A cold breeze flew by, causing me to shiver a little in the silky white button-up shirt I was dressed in. I wasn't really afraid about where I was, because I already knew...

That, and also... I was too tired to care.

Looking to my right, I spotted a nightstand beside the bed, my glasses folded and placed neatly next to a blown-out candle. I reached out and put on my glasses to see well.

Rubbing my eyes under my glasses, I took in my surroundings; the all-too-familiar bedroom setting of the Phantomhive Manor adorning the room. You know, the blueish-purple walls with the design that was almost like lace, a basic cherry-oak dresser with many drawers, a tall bookshelf that was littered with various books by various Authors, the dark-blue carpeting that almost looked like a grey color, and the classic canopy bed with white sheets. Oh, and lest we forget the large window with the light-blue curtains drawn closed to my left to keep the sunlight outside and not _inside _the room.

Shrugging for absolutely no reason-I do that a lot-and pulling the soft covered off of my body, I slid out of bed, my bare feet touching the carpeted floor that felt like a _neko's fur*, _and I stalked tiredly toward the double-doors made of dark oak to my right. Upon reaching the doors, I grasped one of the golden doorknobs with the-albeit unnecessary-designs and twisted it, opening the door open just a crack.

"Gotta be careful..." I whispered to myself, peeking into the corridor that was outside for any people. Seeing as the coast was clear, I suddenly felt a huge twinge of excitement for being inside my most favorite manga and anime series. Shrugging once more, I ripped the door open completely and hurriedly began sneaking down the long hall. It reminded me of the one in which that Damian guy encountered that painting of Ciel's parents that was being carried away by Bard and Finni in the anime.

I snorted as a habit from when I laugh. "Heh... "Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion..." Smart," I concluded.

Either the corridor was really long, or I was just walking too slow. Probably the latter, but I _seriously _don't wanna come in contact with a certain _Akuma* _for a while. Anyway, continuing on, as I was still sneaking down the hall, I was suddenly stopped by the sounds of people talking behind one of the doors to my right. By the sounds of it, they were having a bit of a fuss. I paused and listened carefully.

"What is this strange rectangular box thing?" A rough sounding voice asked. I immediately identified this voice to belong to Bard, the awesome Pyromaniac Chef of the household. Ah, so it seems the entire crew is having a meeting.

"It's mysterious, yes it is!" OMG! MEI-RIN AND HER SOFTLY ADORABLE VOICE!

"Haah~! Open it~! I wanna know what's inside~!" Aww. Finni, you're my favorite with your innocent and childish voice. Oh, is that a twinge of an accent? Cooleo.

It suddenly got quiet, and I shrugged, deciding it was probably best to just walk away and keep exploring. That is...

Until...

"WAAH~! CATCH IT, CATCH IT, CATCH IT~!" Finni yelled, sounding worried-or afraid.

"Ugh! I-almost-got-it!" Bard yelled back, sounding like he was hitting something over and over.

"Ah~! Catch the... "Toshiba," thing, yes!" Mei-Rin said, sounding rushed. I heard footsteps pound from behind the door rapidly.

Wait...

"Toshiba?" I asked aloud, to no one. Sudden realization hit me. Toshiba Laptops haven't been invented yet, let alone Toshiba. My laptop is a Toshiba, Windows 8. Oh, no... "HOLY SHITTAKÉ MUSHROOMS! MY LAPTOP!" I quickly reacted by running toward the door they were behind and ripping it open to see the three servants running around, trying to grab my laptop that was flying back and forth between Mei-Rin and Bard, thankfully not Finni. They didn't even notice me.

"Oh~ no~!" Finni cried, watching as the laptop flew from Mei-Rin's grasp, only to go flying across the room-that was the lounge from the whole Damian thing-and head toward the window next to the two chairs and coffee table. Without even thinking, I began running forward, passing the three servants that now noticed me, and jumping atop the table.

"YEAH~!" I cheered, sighing in relief after I caught the laptop just before it hit the ground. I fell off the table in the process, but...

Meh!

"E-e-e-e-eh?!" Mei-Rin screeched, waving her arms around frantically in a panic. "Ah~! Y-you're the girl th-that the Young Master brought back!"

I sat up with my legs in a criss-cross, the laptop on my, well, lap. I opened it hurriedly and pressed the power button, letting out the breath that I never knew I held in when I saw that it was fine. I then looked up at the three idiots to see the maid freaking out, the gardener simply smiling brightly at me, and the chef lighting a new cigarette without a care.

"Oh, so the rich brat _actually _brought me here? Cooleo."

Bard laughed, and Finni began to question Bard about what the word "Brat" meant. Mei-Rin was still freaking out. I turned off and closed my laptop, standing from my spot on the floor. I walked over to the snickering Bard and placed it in his hands. "Take care of this for me, will ya? You can use it if you'd like..." I wanted to end it with, "To look at your lady pictures," but decided not to.

"Eh? I-I don't even know how to use the damn thing!" He replied, looking at my laptop questioningly.

"I'll teach you. Promise!" I said, making the "Scout's Honor" sign. I sighed before looking over at the doorway, out into the corridor. "Yo, can you guys show me around. I think I'm gonna get lost. I'm not..."

Reference time to see if Bard really knows.

"Superman."

"Hah?! YOU KNOW SUPERMAN?!" Bard yelled. Yep, he knew. But...

I thought Superman was created in 1933...?

"Yeah. I _am_ from North America. Why wouldn't I know the guy?" I answered, smirking at the chef who was going ballistic about how I knew Superman and that I'm from America.

Actually, I'm from Canada.

Eh.

"Man, you are really somethin'!" Bard complimented, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And yeah! We'll show ya around!"

"Perfect, but Bard?"

"Yah?"

"Deadpool* is way~ better that Superman."

**xxxXxxx**

**Useless chapter, weehoo! Please, if you find any mistakes in any chapter, tell me!**

**(1) Deadpool is an anti-hero/mercenary made by Marvel. I do not own, bro.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	3. Chapter 3: Bard ran off with my laptop

**I am here. Please stop misgendering Grell Sutcliffe. Grell is Transgender, so may be referred to as he, him, his. But, it seems Grell likes to be referred to by both Genders, so use she, her, her's, and he, him, his.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**xxxXxxx**

"Deadpool is way~ better than Superman."

I could practically see a question mark appearing atop Bard's head at the mention of the unfamiliar Anti-Hero/Hero by Marvel. Can't blame the lad, Deadpool only came out in 1991, and is now just starting to become famous, thanks to his movie coming out in 2016.

Bard blinked. "Um... "D-Dead... pool...?" He asked, confused. I smiled lightly as Finni and Mei-Rin seemed to show interest in what I was talking about, and they quieted down to hear my answer.

"Deadpool is an Anti-Hero/Hero. Actually, he's a Mercenary, and mentally unstable. He can't die, no matter what, because he has regenerative abilities, meaning his entire body can just heal or whatever in seconds. He is fluent in many languages, such as Japanese and Spanish," I explained, feeling like I finished... until I added, "Oh, right. Also, his real name is Wade." I love Deadpool. I want to be his Waifu.

"Wow~! He sounds so amazing, yes he does!" Mei-Rin stated, seeming rather excited. She was acting like she saw a ghost.

"Ahh~!" Finni cheered, also rather happy and excited. "You know about a lot of amazing things~"

"Yes, I do," I concluded, a little too proudly. I looked toward Bard. "Continuing, would you mind showing me around?" My stomach growled. "I'mma little hungry... heh..."

"Oh! Right! You two!" Bard remembered, turning toward the other servants, who were fangirling over Deadpool. Said Gardener and Maid paused and looked over at him, a bit embarrassed. "Let's show the lil' lady to the kitchen to get some food! I'll cook it with my master skills!" I began to become afraid.

"That will not be necessary." A slightly malicious voice sounded behind me, in the doorway. I began to mentally panic, not even daring to turn and greet the owner of the voice.

_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!_ I thought/panicked to myself. _PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE WHO I THINK IT IS!_

"Eh, oh~! Mr. Sebastian~! Good morning!" Finni cheered, obviously happy, as always. At least he was able to be happy. I was scared out of my shits right now. It was who I thought it was.

Fuck.

Said Butler completely dodged the greeting. Bastard. "Mei-Rin, has the laundry been washed?" The maid looked away sheepishly, an obvious "No". "Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" The Gardener paused. "Bard, have the dinner preparations been made?" Bard scratched the back of his head, mumbling out a "Nope".

"If you all have enough time to be dallying around..." Oh, great. Here it comes. "THEN GET TO WORK!" Yep, there it is.

"Sc-scary!" The three idiots screeched as they ran past me, out of the room and down the corridor. I still had my back to the Demon Butler, and I wasn't planning on turning until I desperately needed to.

"Ah, yes, and you..." I could feel the irritated aura coming off of Sebastian as he turned his attention to me. I made a weird screeching noise as I turned to face him, only to see the Demon smiling brightly.

Deceiver.

I laughed nervously. "Ahahaha! Hello..." AWKWARDNESS! "What do you need...?"

Oh, god. I really messed up.

Sebastian suddenly had sparkles surrounding him. "No need to be nervous," He told me. "The Young Master wishes to see you."

I paused, turning pale. "Wheh?"

The bastard only smiled, extending his hand to point down the corridor. "Follow me, if you please."

Double fuck.

xxxXxxx

Sebastian, with his fabulous hair and red eyes, knocked on a pair of large double-doors made of oak wood. There was moment of silence before he spoke...

"Young Master, I have brought her." FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

"You may enter."

Ahh~! His voice is so high-pitched and cute~! "Kyuu~!" I fangirled, swinging from side-to-side.

The Demon grabbed hold of one of the doorknobs and twisted it, opening the door that lead into the kid's study for me. I nodded a nervous thanks, walking inside and taking in my surroundings. It was a very simple room; the walls were a slight beige color, the carpet a strange dark blueish-green rather than grey, a bookshelf that reached all the way to the ceiling on each of the walls on the side-both littered with many books...

And at the very end of the room was a desk, two chairs in front of it...

And at the desk was...

Ciel Phantomhive.

Cooleo.

The small Company-Owner stood from his desk, the only-visible eye he had closed. When he opened it, however, it widened at me, a light blush settling itself on his cheeks.

"W-why is she wearing one of my shirts?!" Ciel yelled, a tick forming in his eye. I turned completely white.

"Wheh?" I asked, sounding like an anime character. I suddenly realized that the shirt did indeed look like one of the shirts that he wore to bed, and I began blushing.

Sebastian bowed deeply. "I hope you do not mind. I let her borrow one of your shirts, seeing as she is the same height as you." He smiled once more, though it looked more like a smirk. Wait a minute...

Did he...?

DO THAT ON PURPOSE?!

**xxxXxxx**

**Yay. End of chapter. **

**The ending. Haha.**

**I'm feeling tired.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	4. Chapter 4: Ciel is going OOC

**And... we're back! Welcome to your local news channel-**

**Whoops.**

**Disclaimer: Just go see chapter one, okay?**

**xxxXxxx**

_Previously in this story that I write while listening to "Ghost" by the Mystery Skulls..._

_Something about the Brat's Shirt and Ariishiana's height._

_Goddamn._

_Now, back to the story I love to write about..._

So there I was, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Ciel's desk as he simply stared at my exposed legs. I was just looking around nervously. It's not my fault his Demon Butler-who had excused himself to go prepare for a guest's arrival-put me in one of his soft, silky shirts.

Awkwardly, Ciel cleared his throat softly to get my attention. I looked over at him to see the blush still placed on his cheeks. "So, let us get down to introductions..." He began. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive; head of the Phantomhive family, and owner of the Funtom Company."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, before realizing he was waiting for me to introduce myself. "O-Oh, uhh..." I stuttered. "I am Riishi Reygadas; Head Annoying Nerd of the Reygadas family, and owner of that strange rectangular box you might see Bard running around with." I introduced myself. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Okay, then... Miss... Riishi," I could see the disgust in his expression over my name. Well, like Grell mentioned before, my full name is Ariishiana; I just prefer my nickname-Riishi. "What is it that brings you here to the Phantomhive Manor?" Ciel asked me, resting his chin atop his folded hands in a creepy way.

I blinked at him. I don't think I can tell him about Grell. He wasn't wearing Madam Red's coat, so I don't think they have met face-to-face yet. Gotta think up a lie. "I... ran into trouble... and got lost..."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" The small Earl asked, not showing any interest-this was cleary out of politeness. I sighed.

Bastard.

"Thugs..." I answered slowly-well, lied slowly. I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me! "It... was terrible." This goes against every Feminist bone in my body, but I have to act like the Damsel-in-Distress.

Ciel scoffed silently; obviously skeptical. "Thugs, you say?" He inquired. "Well, did you catch their faces?"

I can't take this anymore, I've gone too far without a joke... Oh, boy, here it comes. "Yeah, they looked like your average British Asshole; they looked like they were stuck in their Macklemore Faze..." I whispered to myself, so Ciel couldn't hear. I snickered slightly.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, um, yes," I lied louder. "One had bright red hair, yellow-green eyes, and red glasses..." Just Described Grell. "And the other had the same color eyes, but black glasses-like mine," I pointed to my glasses. "And seemed rather... uptight." Just described William.

"What exactly did they do to you?" Ciel asked rather coldly. "I found you unconscious in the field not too far from here." He explained after.

"Um... they hit me with a Cricket bat, knocking me out." Got that idea from Greenhill in the manga. "That's really all I remember." This lie was getting somewhere.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, that's terrible." Like you care, Rich Brat. Its your kind that's ruining the working class's way of living. I should know; I am part of the working class. "Well, where do you live?" SHIT.

"I-I... don't remember." I lied, clutching my head in a confused way. Good thing I took acting classes.

"You... don't remember?" Ciel asked me, seeming pretty annoyed. I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for something that isn't your fault," The Company-Owner waved it off. Is he being... nice? Ciel, honey, are you going OOC on me? "I will allow you to stay here until you regain your memories. Now, I have a guest coming, so if you wouldn't mind; please stay in your room until the guest is gone. I can't have someone messing up my reputation." Wow, real nice, Ciel. Real way to talk to a lady.

"If you would like, I can help with preparations..." I couldn't stop that from coming from my mouth.

"It is fine. My Butler can handle it," Here it comes. "After all, if he could not do such a simple task as the Phantomhive Butler, what kind of Butler would he be?" There it is.

I smirked. He would just be an idiotic Demon. "You're right." I agreed.

Oh, god. Here comes the anxiety...

And I don't have my pills.

Shit.

xxxXxxx

"MEI-RIN, NO!" I almost screamed out my window as I watched the maid stumble and spill the wine all over the table. It seems I have appeared right at the very beginning of the plot. Weehoo! And I silently cheered to myself as I watched Sebastian pull the cloth clean off the table, only making Ciel's glass of water sway slightly. Mr. Damian and Ciel soon went back to enjoying their Donburi as if nothing happened.

"Holy shittaké mushrooms."I cursed in my own way. I actually swear a lot worse.

I went back to the book I was reading. It was called, "The Monster Who Fell in Love." It was a romance novel about a Medusa-who, after many years of being attacked by humans-lived deep in the forest, all alone. Until, one day, a human boy wanders into the forest, and they fall in love. They have a daughter, who I have yet to know the name of, and since only the father is human (because the daughter inherited her mother's immortality), the Medusa decided to try and make an unending world, where time itself stops, and no one ages. But, due to some tragic incident, the Medusa becomes trapped in her own world for all eternity, leaving her husband to die as an old man, and her daughter have a child with another human, and the story just ends there.

What a sad tale.

As I read the very end of the book, I got rather annoyed. The Author didn't even bother to MENTION THE GODDAMN NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS!

But for some reason, I feel like I've heard this story before...

"_Descendant of the Death God/Medusa of the same name..."_ Grell's words echoed in the back of my mind. Could it be, perhaps...?

_It was my Grandmother in this century that is the Medusa?_

xxxXxxx

"Mamma Mia!"

I bolted awake. I didn't even noticed that I fell asleep once I heard Mr. Damian's cries from far away. I couldn't help but flinch.

"He sounds like a pig out for slaughter..."

I jumped as Ciel's voice suddenly rang out from behind me. I turned to see said Earl smirking as if he had won a bet.

"I apologize for startling you, but I suggest you eat something. What would you like?"

Okay, hold up.

CIEL WAS ASKING ME WHAT FOOD I WANTED, INSTEAD OF JUST ASKING SEBBY TO COME ASK ME?!

HE'S GOING OOC!

"Oh, um..." I stuttered, rubbing my right eye tiredly. I felt very surprised that someone like this little shit wanted to know what food I wanted. What's he gonna do, make it for me?

Oh, dear god. I would die eating his cooking.

"Probably just some... bread?" I asked quietly. I feel kinda shy, so I don't wanna go all out and eat all of his food. Plus, my anxiety makes me less hungry.

Oh, yeah, did I mention the high anxiety levels I'm feeling right now?

I could almost throw up.

"Bread?" Ciel asked, his one visible eye widening. He closed it for a moment before opening it again, seeming more serious. "If you insist."

With that, he left the room.

And after he was gone...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**xxxXxxx**

**Well, we're done here.**

**I don't think there were any references.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	5. Chapter 5: Pedophile Priests and Orphans

**Yay... New chapter...**

**I'mma lazy.**

**Disclaimer: So many chapters!**

**xxxXxxx**

My eyes opened lazily, once again greeting the sweet darkness. It seemed the sun would not rise for another few hours, so maybe that's why Sebastian hadn't yet come to wake me up to prepare for the day. For some reason, my memories of yesterday were a little hazy. All I remembered was the small conversation between Ciel and I. Speaking of that conversation, why didn't he question me on how I said my family name, yet didn't remember where I lived? Looking back on that now, I see that I fucked up pretty bad on multiple parts of my lie.

Deciding not to worry about it, I sat up in the soft, comfortable bed. I think I would enjoy my time here. I slid my legs out from under the covers and allowed them to make contact with the soft flooring of the bedroom. Before standing, I reached over to the same nightstand and grabbed my glasses, unfolded them, and placed them atop my nose. The dark room suddenly became clearer as I could finally see much better with my glasses on. Standing, I walked over to the two double-doors and opened the left one, exiting out of the room. I always had a habit of leaving the room the moment I woke up; because I would usually go downstairs and enjoy some type of unhealthy breakfast.

Yes, unhealthy.

Gotta love them Lucky Charm Marshmallows.

Marshmallows only, sucka!

I stalked tiredly down the familiar corridor, feeling a little lonely. I kinda half expected the servants to come running down and destroy something. Shrugging to myself at the thought, I took a right, ending up at the main foyer's staircase thing. On the wall was a dirty patch of dust. It seemed Sebby still hasn't gotten the wallpaper redone since he removed the painting of Ciel's parents. Raising an eyebrow, and then putting it back down, I stumbled lightly down the stairs and landed ungracefully on my feet on the main floor; the tall, double-door entrance to the almighty Phantomhive Manor just a few feet before me. I took a left this time, walking into the main dining hall. I smiled once I saw the door that led to the servant's kitchen. Time to go mingle with fellow working class people.

And a Demon...

Maybe. If he's there.

Mostly likely.

Damn.

I felt a little hesitant to open the door, but I did so anyway; walking in only a few centimeters before closing the door behind me carefully. I turned to take another step, but my foot sunk down, and I shrieked. Looking down, I realized there was a staircase... A long one at that. Slapping a hand on my mouth, I began to quietly sneak down the stairs, making sure no one was around each time a step creaked. After a few minutes, I reached the bottom.

"Kinda fancy for a servant's quarters... or whatever." I mumbled, looking around the place. It was a short hall; at the very end was the kitchen. The wallpaper was striped blue and white, and the design gave me a feeling of French Rocco style. The flooring was made of what seemed like birch wood, and it was made very carefully from what I noticed. Each plank of wood was placed so close together, I could barely tell some were even there. Anyway, lined along the wall on the right side was three doors; and from what I guessed, the first door was Bard, Finni, and Tanaka's room, the second door was Mei-Rin's, and the last one belonged to Sebastian.

"Cooleo," I whispered, making my way down the short hall and into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks from what I saw. There, at the counter, was Sebby. The tall Demon was grabbing multiple ingredients from the cabinets that were aligned along the wall in front of him and placing them on the counter, next to a wooden mixing bowl; a wooden spoon placed inside. He was probably making breakfast for Ciel and I. I really hope it's not fucking scones. I hate scones. Although, the Mint Salad he mentioned in the first episode seemed delicious. After a moment of staring at Sebby behind him, he noticed me; turning to me with a smile. "Hey." I greeted lazily.

"Ah, Miss Reygadas. Good morning"

Okay, I have to admit. It feels kinda weird for a Demon to be referring to you as if you were higher than them. It felt... embarrassing. I blushed slightly for two things. One: Being caught. Two: Being called "Miss Reygadas" by one of my most favorite anime characters, Sebastian Michaelis.

Bruh.

"Miss Reygadas, are you alright?"

I snapped back into reality and brought my attention toward Sebby. "Oh, yea-yes. Sorry." I apologized. I almost said "Yeah".

"No need to apologize," Sebby said, a creepy-ass smile on his face. I saw sparkles begin to appear. "Please, have a seat while I prepare you breakfast." He motioned toward a small, round table made of cherry oak, eight chairs surrounding it. I sat in one of the chairs and gave a nod of thanks. I sighed inwardly, placing my head in my hands.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I heard a rather cheerful voice ask in the doorway. I looked up to see Finni, his face plastered with a huge smile directed at me. I forced a smile back, but it probably looked like the face Kanye West makes in all those pictures on Tumblr.

I can relate to Kanye West's annoyed looks. I look like that all the time due to my anxiety.

"I'm fine, just having fun exploring." I answered. "How are you doing, Finni?"

His face brightened as I asked the question, and he came rushing to sit next to me at the table. "Just fine! I had a lot of fun outside!" He answered excitedly.

"At this hour?" I asked, receiving a fast nod. "The sun isn't even up yet!"

"I know! It's so much fun to run around when the birds first wake up, and the sky is still a light purple! It's so pretty!"

I leaned in closer to Finni, so Sebastian couldn't hear. "Next time you do that, wake me up and take me with you. It'll be fun." I whispered.

"Sure!" Finni whispered loudly. We gave nods of approval before becoming silent as the other servants entered, tiredness written all over their faces. They nodded to Sebby before walking to the table and sitting next to me and Finni.

"So, what're you doin' here, Miss?" Bard asked tiredly after letting out a loud yawn. I tried forcing a smile.

More Kanye West.

"Oh, just thought I'd have breakfast with you guys. That's all."

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka laughed. He sounded like a stereotypical Santa Claus.

"I'm so tired, yes I am." Mei-Rin yawned. I tilted my head at the former assasin, but then I started thinking.

They all seem so serious whenever they fight, so is this just all a facade?

Probably.

Can't blame them. They are who they are.

Suddenly, a plate of what seemed like just simple croissants and some type of jam was placed in front of me, a teacup full of what seemed like Earl Gray Tea placed beside it. I almost drooled.

"Ah, yes, Miss Reygadas?" Sebby caught my attention before I could eat. I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I must inform you that today, some Orphans from a nearby Orphanage will be visiting, so I expect you to be wearing the proper attire."

Shit.

He left without another word.

I ate my breakfast slowly, hoping to make the moment last longer.

It didn't last long.

Fuck.

xxxXxxx

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't FUCKING BREATHE!

"Jesus Christ, this thing is suffocating me..." I complained under my breathe about the corset. I have no idea how women in this time and whatever wore these things. At least Mei-Rin had the decency to make it a little less tight without it making me look fucked up. Bless her soul.

And her broken glasses.

I stood next to Ciel in the foyer, watching as some man in a simple brown suit and top hat came striding up to us, about fifteen children trailing behind him. They looked between the ages of 6 to 10, and holy shit were they adorable with their young faces and identical outfits. All the girls wore simple peach-colored dresses, and all the boys wore black tuxedos.

KAWAII!

"Earl Phantomhive!" The man in the suit and top hat greeted. He had slightly long brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be around the age of 50. I really hope he isn't a Pedophile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jonathan, a priest of the Royal Catholic Church of London." Did that place actually exist? I'm not sure. Oh, well. The Kuroshitsuji Universe is supposed to be slightly alternative to ours, so...

But, one thing.

He doesn't really look like a priest.

"And these must be the Orphans..." I didn't even notice Ciel started talking. I'm stupid.

"This is my guest, Miss Riishi... ania Reygadas." Hey, he almost got my first name! It just... sounds a little funny.

I suddenly felt my hand being held in another's, and something soft placed on my knuckles. I looked up to see...

That priest kissing my hand in a really creepy way that could even rival Viscount Druitt.

And that's saying something. Creep.

"A pleasure to be in your presence, Miss Reygadas," Jonathan greeted, kissing my knuckles again. "I must say, your surname is definitely... unique."

"O-oh, that is because a long time ago, my family came from a country called Chile, in the west." I explained. Its true, I'm Chilean Spanish.

Hell yeah!

Jonathan's eyes widened. "My, how exquisite!" He exclaimed, letting go of my hand. I pulled off a Ciel by wiping my hand on my light blue dress. "Someone who has lineage from an exotic country!"

Yeah.

Pedophile.

xxxXxxx

I giggled to myself as I watched the Orphans play around with the toys Ciel supplied for them. We were currently sitting in the parlor; an exquisite room with many silk couches that were a light blue, the wallpaper was a nice lavender color, the floor made of dark oak, and there was a lit fireplace before all of the couches, a green rug resting in the very middle of the room. The children were playing atop the rug, next to the fire that was blocked by that metal fence that always came with a fireplace.

KAWAII AGAIN!

"Hey, Miss?" A small, adorable voice asked me out of nowhere. I looked down from my spot on my chair next to Ciel to see a small little boy with blueish-black hair, bright blue eyes, and a large smile on his face. He looked a lot like Ciel when he was younger.

"Yes?" I giggled out. He was so cute!

"Wanna come play with us?"

I smiled greatly. "Sure! Why not?" I cheered, standing from my chair and letting the small boy lead me to the group of children by the hand. I sat down next to him in his group of friends and began playing with a small toy rabbit. Of course, the rabbit had an eyepatch.

Well done, Ciel.

speaking of the one-eyed boy; I looked over to him, seeing his bored expression as he watched the children play. I smiled, an idea growing into my head.

"One moment..." I told the children, standing and walking over to the bored Earl. "Hey." I called.

"Yes?" He asked, his one eye flickering over to me. I smiled genuinely for once, actually feeling happy.

"Wanna come join us? It'll be fun!" I cheered. Ciel sighed.

"No. I don't play games."

I pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Too bad." I grabbed his hand in a death grip and dragged him over to our group of happy and smiling kids. They all paused and looked up at us holding hands.

"Ah~! The Earl has a crush on Lady Riishiania!" One of the girls giggled. IT'S ARIISHIANA!

I smirked once I saw Ciel's face turning red. "Come on, don't be rude!" I exclaimed. "Come play with us!"

"Fine."

We spent the rest of the day playing and laughing...

Except for Ciel, of course.

But at least he enjoyed his time; that he confirmed before going to bed.

How cute.

**xxxXxxx**

**The end. **

**I guess there were no references.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	6. Chapter 6: Lizzy is terrifying

***Screams* Lizzy is in this chapter! RUN!**

**Disclaimer: Just read the story.**

**xxxXxxx**

The bell above the door of the shop clanged as Ciel, Sebastian, and I entered the cane shop. It was a quaint little store; there were drawers everywhere filled with different types of canes, ranging in size and design. At the front of the shop was a rather chubby man, round glasses perched atop his nose. He wore a white shirt with a brown and red striped vest on top. That's all I could see, since his legs were hidden behind the counter.

"Welcome, Boy," The shop owner greeted Ciel. I saw a tick form in the boy's eye as the shopkeeper said "Boy". I almost burst out laughing. "On an errand for your father?"

Ciel was about to walk toward the shop owner, but Sebby put a hand in front of him, making him stop. I almost smacked into Ciel when he did that. Sebby walked over to the shopkeeper and held out a small slip of paper. He smiled creepily. "Excuse me. We came to get _Master's_ cane."

The man behind the counter took the slip from Sebastian and looked at it weirdly for a second, before smiling and turning around, opening a drawer, and pulling out a small, black cane with a gold handle. He turned back toward us and handed the cane to Sebby. "Ah, so you're the owner of this cane!" The shop owner exclaimed. "Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid..."

Sebastian took the cane from the man's hands, and in an instant, he was holding it like a rifle. The tip of the cane was pointed straight at the chubby shopkeeper's face. "It doesn't bend," Sebastian concluded, acting like he was inspecting the cane. "It's a well built cane."

"Gahahahhguah..." The shopkeeper breathed.

Sebastian dumped a small pouch of coins onto the counter. "This should cover it. Keep the change." He walked over to Ciel, handing him the cane and opening the door for the both of us. We walked back out into the streets, Ciel using his cane.

Ciel huffed before speaking, "Finni's idiocy is another bothersome thing..."

_Flashback_

_Finni came running up to me and Ciel, who were sitting in his office. A broken cane was in his trembling hands, his face covered in tears._

_"I'm soooooorrrrryyyy~! I broke your cane, Young Master! Wahahaaa~!" He cried._

_Ciel and I face-palmed._

_End of flashback_

"... Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one," Ciel finished.

"Well, I don't think its his fault that he has superhuman strength," I stated. Well, Finni was a human test subject... "And, he's rather childish. Children break things." I wiped my sweaty palms on my light green dress. It was actually Lady Elizabeth's, but thanks to the corset, it fit.

"Indeed," Sebby agreed. He then began to change the subject. "It is true that you grew, but it did take some time..."

I almost scream-laughed. Instead, I let out a strange snort; causing both males to look at me strangely.

"Look, Mommy! It's Funtom's Beter Rabbit!" A child looking through the window of a toy shop exclaimed happily. "It's a new one!"

"Oh, you," His mother scolded. "Didn't I just buy you candy?"

I smiled at the mother and son... so cute! I almost smacked into a gas lamp thinking about how cute they were, but Ciel grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly out of the way, making me come back into reality. We walked a little more before stopping at the carriage we had arrived in. Sebby opened the door and helped us both inside before closing the door and hopping up into the driver's seat-bench thing.

xxxXxxx

I felt really scared to return to the mansion. If I remember correctly, thanks to the manga, Elizabeth would be there, and a lot of stuff would go down. I almost wanted to cry... I would have to wear so much pink...

No!

"Um, Ciel?" I asked, getting the young Earl's attention. He just glanced at me, letting me know he was paying attention. "I just want to warn you; something bad is going to happen when we arrive at the Manor..."

The young Earl looked at me strangely before becoming monotonous; resting his head on his hand, elbow leaning against the window. "And how do you know?"

"Just trust me."

Before Ciel could reply, the carriage stopped, Sebastian opening the door and helping us both out of the carriage. We walked the rest of the way to the door; up the marble steps and to the large front doors. Sebastian began talking as he opened the doors.

"Alright, Young Master. I will have the tea prepared shortly..." He opened the door fully, and Ciel and I paled. "What is wro-" He cut himself off as he the saw the inside of the Manor...

Covered in pink.

Oh, dear lord, no!

"What in the world is this?!" Ciel exclaimed. "What happened to my Manor?!"

I tapped his shoulder, smirking the best I could in my fear of Lizzy. "Told you something bad was going to happen."

Ciel glared.

"SEBASTIAN~!" Three voices screamed, and suddenly, Sebby was covered by the three servants. They looked so hilarious in what they were wearing. Bard was wearing a bonnet with a pink, frilly bib, and Finni had bunny ears on him, and he was in tears. Mei-Rin looked fine. I heard her mumble, "I got away with just a hug..." under her breath.

"What happened to the three of you?" Sebastian asked, exasperated with them. I began giggling at how they looked to terrified; Finni in tears.

"Why don't you go ask that crazy girl?!" Bard yelled, pointing over to a pair of oak doors that were closed. The three of us, the servants following behind, walked up to the door and opened it slowly and quietly, peeking in to see what was behind the door. The only thing we saw was Tanaka, a blonde, curly wig atop his head, and he was wearing a frilly, pink dress.

I almost died.

Suddenly, there was a flash of pink, and then the Earl was being clomped to death by his cousin/fiancé. "Ciel~! I wanted to seeeeeeeee~ yooooooouuuuuuuu~!" The young girl exclaimed, holding Ciel in a death grip.

"ELIZABETH, NO!" Ciel begged loudly as he slowly suffocated. I laughed out loud, but no one could hear over the commotion between Ciel and Lizzy.

"Hey! I always tell you to call me Lizzy!" Lizzy scolded. She then changed the subject. "No matter how many times I look at you, you're just the cutest~!"

I swear, I died and went to Hell for three seconds.

Out of nowhere, I found myself slowly dying even more. Lizzy had found me! NO! "Ah~! You're so adorable~!" She cheered.

"Can't... Breathe!" I almost screamed.

Lizzy let go of me, but her hand were on my shoulders. "Sorry," She apologized. "I'm Elizabeth! What's your name?"

Wow... Uh... "My name is Riishi..." I answered slowly, still trying to catch my breath.

"Riishi? What a unique name!" Lizzy exclaimed happily. "I love it!"

Thankfully, Sebby began talking, taking Lizzy's eyes off of me. "It has been a while since we saw you last, Lady Elizabeth."

Lizzy suddenly beamed. "Oh, yes! I have something for you, too!"

Within seconds, Sebastian was wearing a pink bonnet... with frills and flowers to go along with it.

I fucking died for a full minute from laughter. Ciel was snickering behind me, the servants the same.

"Since you're always wearing black, I thought I would get you something to make you look prettier~!" Lizzy chimed excitedly. How was she always so happy...? Oh, yeah. It's supposed to be an act for Ciel, since Lizzy is actually a master is swords, like her mom. It was revealed in the manga, not the anime, sadly.

Sebastian smiled like a creep, giving a quick death glare to the servants. They all shut up, except for Ciel and I, who were still trying to compose ourselves.

"This is the best day of my life... HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I whispered loudly. I laughed so hard that no sound came out.

As Sebby went to go die in a corner from embarrassment, Ciel spoke up. "So, Lizzy, what brings you here? What about Grandmother?"

"I wanted to see you, so I rushed out in secret and came here~!" Lizzy answered.

She's gonna be in deep shit.

As the Kuroshitsuji characters all chatted in the background, I sighed in stress.

"I hate dance parties..."

xxxXxxx

Ciel and I were hiding in his office from Lizzy. Ciel called it, "Avoiding her", but I knew what he meant. She had declared that she wanted to throw a dance party, and even threw new clothes at Ciel for him to wear to the party.

Sadly, he can't dance.

That I concluded as I watched him attempt to dance the Waltz with Sebby. Ciel kept stepping on Sebastian's feet over, and over, and over, and over...

Till the point I think even the Demon was feeling pain.

I already knew how to dance the Waltz, so I just sat on a chair at the side, watching as the Master and Butler danced. Ciel showed terrible skill, while Sebby looked absolutely perfect.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ciel was at an acceptable level of dancing, and was dressed in the clothes Lizzy gave him. He looked ridiculous in the blue suit... I can't even-

"Well, let us head downstairs."

Let me re-phrase that. "Let us head downstairs into a living Hell."

**xxxXxxx**

**Living hell.**

**Dying and going to hell.**

**Great chapter.**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	7. Chapter 7: Lizzy is terrifying Part2

**Da da da daaaaaaaa-wait, wrong Fandom.**

**Einz, zwei, drei-wrong Fandom again.**

**One Hell of a Butler-right Fandom!**

**Disclaimer: No. I will own this. Watch out, Yana Toboso!**

**xxxXxxx**

"I-I'm super far-sighted, so if I-I don't h-have these g-glasses, I can't s-see anything!" I heard Mei-Rin stutter to Elizabeth nervously. Ciel, Sebby, and I were currently walking, slowly, down the corridor that led to the staircase in the foyer. Ciel looked so adorable in the outfit Elizabeth chose out for him; a blue coat, puffy blue pants, a small blue top hat, heeled black shoes since Ciel is short, a black undershirt, and one of those handkerchiefs that go around the neck. I know Captain Levi wears one in Attack on Titan.

I was just wearing, yet again, one of Elizabeth's dresses. It was a bright pink ball gown that was very... frilly. It came with white gloves that had pink bows, hearts, and pink buttons. Since my feet were bigger than Elizabeth's, I was allowed to secretly wear the converse I had to this "Dance Party". My hair was done up in a bun, and a red ribbon was tied upon my head to make me look "Appealing to Elizabeth's Standards," as Ciel and Sebastian put it.

Ciel became reluctant once we came near the staircase that led to where that She-Demon was and, I will admit, I was scared. But, we continued on and came to the very top of the stairs, where we were able to see Elizabeth. She was currently attempting to take off Mei-Rin's glasses, and said maid was trying everything in her power to stop the young Lady. Ciel cleared his throat, gaining Elizabeth's attention.

"Ciel~!" Elizabeth cheered, leaving Mei-Rin to attack Ciel in a death-grip of a hug. She spun the poor boy around like a Frisbee. "You look so cute~! My eyes weren't wrong~!"

"L-Lizzy, l-let me go!" Ciel ordered, causing his cousin/fiancé to drop him like a sack of potatoes on the ground. The little Lord looked as if he were about vomit, and I could understand why. She must have super-human strength-like Finni. Ciel stood back up and cleared his throat once more, holding out his hand to Elizabeth. "Shall we get this over with?" Elizabeth took his hand excitedly.

"Certainly~!" She cheered again. "Ciel is definitely the cutest one here, y-" She stopped mid-sentence, her face becoming red with anger. Her face also became dark, and I could hear evil thunder in the background.

"What's wrong?" Ciel dared to ask. Sebastian and I exchanged glances.

Elizabeth huffed. "Where is the ring I got you?" She inquired. "This ring isn't pretty."

Ciel ripped his hand out from Elizabeth's hand, irritation evident. "This ring is fine!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's not! This ring definitely isn't pretty!" Elizabeth yelled, her voice shaking. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and her face became sad. Oh, shit. Here comes the fake waterworks. Ciel, don't fall for it, man! "Am I not special enough? Do you not love me? Ciel, do you?" She put her head down. This bitch really knew how to act.

But, I saw right through it... since I read the manga and watched the anime...!

Ciel reached out his hand toward Elizabeth. "No, Lizzy, it's not th-" He stopped and deadpanned when Elizabeth snatched the ring straight off his finger. She backed up quickly and held the ring in her right hand.

"Ha~! Now you can wear the ring I got you~!"

I looked at Ciel, who looked like a freaking fussy baby. "Give it back, Lizzy!" He commanded. That's not gonna get ya anywhere, kid.

Lies and deceit is.

Sebastian was about to reach for Ciel's shoulder when I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder. I shook my head at him when he paused to look at me questionably. "Just... Just let it go." I told him. "This is meant to happen."

Sebby gave me one last look, before obeying and taking his hand back. We turned our attention to the fussy-baby-Lord Phantomhive and his She-Demon Fiancé. "No! I'm not giving this ring back! It's not... PRETTY!" Elizabeth screamed out the last part as she tossed the ring to the ground. I took this as my cue to snatch Ciel's cane out of Sebastian's hands, waiting for the right moment to put my awesome plan into action. I watched with Sebastian, who didn't think anything of me taking the cane, as Ciel ran to Elizabeth and put his hand up to smack her.

"And... GO!" I exclaimed as I darted down the stairs. I flew right up behind Ciel and...

Smacked him on the head with his own cane, causing him to pause. Elizabeth was crying silently in fear as Ciel turned to look at me. I had the world's goofiest smile on my face, and I smacked him one more time with the cane.

"Oh, why is your cane mysteriously smacking you, the Brat, on your head? A true mystery~!" I joked. I heard the servants, who were hiding in the back, giggle and snort as I smacked him one more time. I even heard Sebastian make a "Pffffffftttt" noise from his spot on the stairs. I smacked Ciel again. "I bet your cane is telling you to GROW UP! Hitting isn't the ANSWER TO YOUR PROBLEMS, KID."

With an irritated huff noise, Ciel forcefully grabbed the cane from my grip and walked toward Elizabeth, who was still crying. He picked up the ring from the floor in front of her and walked over to the window, pulling his hand back. With a great throw, he threw the ring out the window without care, and then faced us. "That ring doesn't matter to me anymore. It is me who is the head of the family! Ciel Phantomhive!" He declared proudly. Everyone gaped at him, while I just clapped my hands slowly.

"Nice speech~"

Ciel payed me no mind, and turned to the weeping Elizabeth, handing her a handkerchief. "Come on, wipe your face. No one would want to dance with a Lady looking like that, would they?" Nice attempt, kid. Nice attempt.

"B-but, the ring..." Elizabeth began, but Ciel hushed her and practically shoved the goddamn fabric in her face. She took it and wiped her face carefully, coming back to her happy face. Ciel held out his hand to her, causing the small girl to smile again. She grabbed his hand, and they began dancing.

Ciel was actually dancing. He actually learned to do something!

A violin suddenly sounded, and I knew instantly that it was Sebby. I quickly ran to the back where the servants were, and I almost passed out from laughter at what they were wearing. Tanaka was in a traditional Japanese Kimono, and he had a black-haired wig with a golden crown. Bard had on a curly blonde wig and a pink, frilly apron atop his Chef's uniform. Finni had on a kinda sexy maid's uniform, complete with cat ears. Mei-Rin was normal, though. She got away quickly once Ciel detracted Elizabeth.

"Hey, lil' Lady..." Bard greeted, obviously ashamed of what he was wearing. Finni actually seemed to like what he was wearing, and was dancing around to Sebastian's music. Tanaka just said "Ho, ho, ho", and Mei-Rin was snickering.

"Hey, Bard... I mean, Bardette," I teased. Tanaka once again went "Ho, ho, ho", and Finni came running up to me.

"What you did was really funny, Miss~!" He cheered. "You really caught the Young Master by surprise~!"

"Thanks, Finni," I responded. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Finni, wanna learn a dance from Japan?"

Tanaka looked over at me, and Finni nodded excitedly. The dance I taught him...

The Cat Dance~!

We shook our hips from side to side, and we put our hands atop our heads to look like cat ears. We did that for the rest of the Dance Party.

Oh, what a Weeaboo dream~!

xxxXxxx

It was the next day, and Elizabeth had just left. She fell asleep after the party, so we let her-I mean, Ciel let her stay here for the night. I was standing next to Ciel's seat, in the shadows. He had guests over, and for the first time, he allowed me to be shown to them. Most of his guests were playing Pool, while some were smoking and eating. I peered to my left to see Madam Red sitting in her chair, looking shady with a Pool stick in her hands. Ciel had one in his hands as well.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed throughout the Manor, and I knew it was the servants attempting to catch the mice that had been found in the Manor. Some fat dude, being fat is okay, spoke up, his words muffled by the sammich in his mouth.

Sammich.

"I see you have mice as well," He concluded. "You have to exterminate them before they infect your food!"

I snorted silently. The irony of a fat dude talking about saving all the food. Haha~!

"Shall we let it do as it pleases...?" Lau, the cool Chinese guy, suddenly spoke up. "Or shall we make it swim...?" What?

"Yes, he always aims for the nine ball..." Madam Red finally spoke. "Will you pass again, Lord Phantomhive?" She smirked as she said this, and I shifted from one foot to the other.

I went off into La La Land as Ciel did this and that, scoring the highest points or whatever and wining the game. Something about money and carriages, and all that. I was too lost in Madam Red's awesomeness.

Too bad she dies...

xxxXxxx

Ciel and I walked quietly into his office. I was rather surprised that the whole thing with Madam Red groping Sebby's ass didn't happen, so I guessed that we're following the plot of the manga... mostly. The thing with Mr. Damian didn't happen in the manga.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and placed a cloth with Chloroform over Ciel's nose, making him breathe in all the chemicals. Shit! I completely forgot about the whole Kidnapping Arc! Crap! What do I do?!

Suddenly, something hard met the back of my head, the blow causing me to fall on the ground. I think it even drew blood. My vision slowly faded, and with my last breath...

"Fuckle..."

**xxxXxxx **

**Woohoo! Chapter done!**

**Sammiches~!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	8. Chapter 8: WTF Ciel?

**I HAVE RETURNED WITH A PLATE OF BANANA NUT DUCK BREAD! I want to thank the Bros who actually bothered to correct me on some stuff. AND YOU'RE RIGHT! CIS is a term only for non-trans people. *Face-palms* I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't get why people think Undertaker is a villain. All he ever does is laugh, make terrible jokes, and bring the dead back to life. And then we have our favorite protagonists Bratface and Hellspawn setting rooms full of orphans on fire MORE THAN ONE TIME.**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap..._

_Bratface and Ariishiana were kidnapped oh mah god._

_Back to the story..._

The corridor was quiet as Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler/demon, rolled a small trolley with a teapot, teacups, and a fancy Dip Pie atop it down the carpeted path. He approached his Young Master's study doors and stopped the cart in front of them to knock; so that Ciel could give him permission to enter. With a polite knock, he recited the words that were oh so familiar to him.

"Young Master, I have brought the afternoon tea," Sebby spoke as he knocked once more. Only silence answered him, which was unusual for someone like Ciel; who was always ripping the papers he never needed. Plus, Ariishiana was with him, and she was quite a loud person. "Young Ma-" Sebastian paused as he opened the oak doors, only to find the large room completely empty, signs of struggle clear.

"Oh, my," Sebastian said to himself as he took out his pocket watch, checking the current time. It was 2:52 in the afternoon. "Where did the Young Master and Ariishiana go?" Sebby looked around the study that was a complete mess. Papers were littered all over the floor; strewn about in very unusual places. A lamp was knocked off of the small table it had rested on, a few chairs were knocked over onto their side, and the large window behind the desk was wide open, the curtains flowing.

Sebastian smirked. "And now, the tea and food will all go to waste..."

xxxXxxx

(Ariishiana's Point of View)

The only sound I could hear once I finally came to my senses was the sound of someone talking. I couldn't recognize the voice, but remembering the situation that had happened in Ciel's study... it was probably that Azzurro Vener guy. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to sleep, as I listened in on the conversation between Azzuro and Ciel.

"Oh, the Queen! The Queen!" Azzurro snickered with his deep, raspy voice. "That's all they ever talk about! But, when you think about it; aren't we just two sides of the same coin? That's why I just wanna cooperate with you..."

I heard a high-pitched voice snicker quietly. Ciel! "Sorry, but I have no intention of cooperating with a filthy rat like you."

I heard Azzurro's breath catch in his throat, before he began speaking. "You say that now, but what about the others? Right now, it may only be the watchdogs that are scared and obedient," It was silent for a moment, until the sound of him blowing out air reached my ears. He was probably smoking a cigar. "I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption..."

"If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the Government." Ciel answered instantly, his tone emotionless.

I heard Azzurro take a few steps, before the clicking of a small gun came from his direction. There was a low thump of something dropping on the ground, a stomp of a foot following. What was Azzurro doing? "Don't underestimate us adults, you brat! I've already had my partners lie in wait at your mansion!" Azzurro exclaimed in annoyance. "Where's the key?! If you don't spill soon, we'll kill of your servants...! One by one!"

There was an awkward moment of silence, until Ciel broke it by speaking creepily, "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to "fetch"."

What the fuck, Ciel?

The loud noise of Azzurro kicking Ciel rung very loudly in my ears, and I instantly snapped my eyes open. I quickly blocked Azzurro's next kick with my own body, the blow landing in my side. I grunted loudly at the hard contact.

Azzurro grunted in annoyance. Lots of grunting today! "Ah, so the mysterious bitch has awakened," He said in a mocking tone. I glared at him with a piercing gaze. Azzurro huffed and walked over to the phone that sat on his desk, next to a green lamp. He snatched it off of the holder and placed it to his ear. "You hear that?! Negotiations are over!" He then slammed the phone back on the holder angrily.

Azzurro began yelling loudly at his partners that were standing at the side of the almost French Rococo-styled room. The walls were a light blue, and the carpets were a dark shade of the color. There was a grandfather clock next to a oak desk that held a phone and green lamp on top of it, and papers were thrown everywhere. . There was a painting of a woman behind the desk, on the wall.

I took Azzurro's distraction as a great time to try and reach my hand out to Ciel, to see if he was alright. The poor boy was just panting, his eyes closed. Well, he is fragile... But, I couldn't move my hand! It was held back by rope! AND VERY WELL TIED ROPE THAT IS! Goddamn. Why do anime characters have to be so good at everything?!

"Crap," I cursed, wiggling my hands around; trying to get free. No luck. Just resort to words. I turned my attention to the small Earl that was laying next to me, and began speaking softly. "Ciel? Are you okay? Answer me..."

"I am fine," He answered, though he didn't sound fine. He sounded weak and beaten. Well, obviously he was beaten... because his nose is bleeding, and he has bruises all over his face. "Sebastian will come soon."

"I don't care about Sebby," I instantly answered. "I'm worried about you. I know that you're really... fragile, so I was concerned."

I looked directly at Ciel's face to see a growing blush. Aww, how cute. "Miss Riishi, I assure you. I am fine."

I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. "Don't call me miss. I don't like it," I scolded. "Call me JUST Riishi!"

"WHAT?!" Azzurro's voice suddenly rang out, causing Ciel and I to look at him. He had the phone to his ear, and he seemed enraged. "What do you mean you failed?! This is why you're more useless that shit! Return at once!"

"Wait, some trouble just showed up...!" I heard a man yell through the phone. There was a moment of silence, until his voice another screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What happened? Did a bear show up or something?" Azzurro asked, obviously not interested as he twirled the phone's wires around his index finger.

"AHH! EEEH?!" Both men's voiced yelled in fear through the phone, making Azzurro take the phone away from his ear slightly. "GIMME MORE SPEED! IT'S COMING!" Azzurro almost dropped the phone at this point. The two men were screeching.

Azzurro placed the talking end of the phone straight up to his mouth. "WHAT'S COMING?!" He demanded to know angrily. "Jokes won't b-"

"AHHH! HELP US! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP! AHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP US! IT'S COMING! NO!"

After those loud words from the two men on the other side of the phone, everything went silent; only the sound of static was heard coming quietly from the phone. Everyone just stared at the phone with crazed looks on their faces, while I just yawned, and Ciel smirked.

"It would appear that "Go Fetch" has failed..." Ciel snickered, the creepiest smile/smirk I had ever fucking seen on his face.

Azzuro's eyes went wide with extreme anger, and he dropped the phone on the desk. He stormed angrily over to where Ciel and I were, his eye twitching. "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BRAT!" He screamed, enraged, as he lifted his leg up to kick Ciel in the face. I quickly took action by thrusting-ew, thrusting-myself in front of Ciel, the blow hitting me instead. I'm not all that sure on where he hit me, because I blacked out for a second, and the next thing I knew... some of my blood was on Azzurro's white, shining shoe.

"Hmph, look at you... defending the little Lord," Azzurro smirked, picking me up by the collar of my dress. His breath smelt fucking terrible. Like, holy shit. "Hmm, I wonder what I can do with you...?"

"Do whatever the hell you want... I don't give... a flying fuck..." I panted, my voice coming out softly. Azzurro's eyes widened at my language. "Just don't... hurt Ciel..." Come on, I care about him! He's cute! Adorable! EVERYTHING!

Azzurro huffed irritably. "Worthless..." He mumbled, his eyes closed, as he threw me back to where I was. I instantly looked at Ciel, who stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Hello?" A familiar voice suddenly echoed out of the phone Azzurro had dropped. Said kidnapper froze as his eyes shot open. "I am a member of the Phantomhive household. I see you have my Master and his guest..." No one dared to move as Sebastian's voice came from the phone. It was silent for a while.

"H-how...?" Azzurro mumbled, his body shaking. Ooh! Somebody's scared of a lil' ol' butler!

That is also a demon...

Heck, I would be pissing my pants. How are Azzurro's pants dry? Wow, what a champ!

"Hello?" Sebby asked again through the phone. "Is something the matter?"

"Woof!" Ciel yelled, loud enough for Sebastian to hear through the phone.

"Understood. I will come as soon as possible." Then, the phone hung oup.

I suddenly felt very tired, and my world succumbed into darkness...

xxxXxxx

I felt myself being lifted up and placed down on a soft couch, the binds on my wrists falling off and allowing my hands to fall to my sides. I was too tired to open my eyes, or even say anything. I just listened to the growing conversation intently...

"I am very sorry, Sir Vener, but I have no interest in currency made by human hands..." Sebastian said, sounding malicious. "For I am... One Hell of a Butler... As long as the Young Master has the sign of the contract, I am his faithful servant... And thus, I am bound to my master by this contract... Until the day his soul is mine..."

"It's a shame, but..." Ciel's voice suddenly rang out, sounding creepy as hell. "I am afraid that this little "Game" has come to an end..."

Azzurro's scream was the last thing I heard before falling back asleep...

**xxxXxxx**

**Chapter done! I'm sorry if it's short! But at least there was attempted romance! The next chappie will come out sooner!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	9. Chapter 9: Jack the Ripper I

**Okay, I want to clear something up with you guys! ;)**

**Ariishiana's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother is not ****_the _****Medusa. She is her Granddaughter. A descendant. The rest will be explained later, in another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recapalicious..._

_So, like, in the last chapter... Bratface and the awesome Ariishiana were kidnapped by that bro who wanted some key to drugs. He died in the end, doe._

_Now, back to the story..._

(Ariishiana's Point of View.)

_'England's summers are very short. It is hottest from May to August. Most people call it "The Season". Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for various social events.' _I recited in my mind from the manga as Sebby dropped an entire stack full of letters onto Ciel's desk, causing the little Earl to sigh in irritation. Ciel and I were currently sitting in his study, being completely quiet as he did his work with all the papers; and I just sat on a chair in front of him, watching as he threw some papers to the side, and others he signed with a fountain pen. That's when Sebastian came in to drop a large stack of letters on Ciel's desk that were held together by a small rope.

"Young Master, these are the letters we received today," Sebastian stated, a creepy, insincere smile on his face. "It's the social season again. It seems these people really have nothing to do. They spend all their time hosting parties- London's lifestyle is truly dull."

"I see..." Ciel mumbled as he reached forward, grabbing the stack of letters and untying the rope holding them together. He filed through the letters one by one; throwing most on the ground in rejection as Sebby pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, marking off which invitations Ciel will reject. "Earl of Warwick... Baron of Bath..." I snickered quietly. "Baron of Bath"? What kind of name is that? "Countess of Cardolan... Lady of Adrion..." Ciel continued, throwing all of them to the side. He then came across a certain letter, causing him to pause in complete shock. It looked like an ordinary letter, nothing odd about it, despite the fact that it had a red wax insignia on it.

"Young Master, is something the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"This... This is..."

xxxXxxx

The carriage came to a halt as Sebby stopped it before a large townhouse that was completely made of shining quartz. Beautiful double oak doors acted as the entrance for the magnificent place that had many windows and balconies; at least two balconies on each side of the house, and three on the very front. The balconies each had glass doors that were covered by silken blue curtains, a gold tassel outlining. There were so many steps leading up the large townhouse, and I wanted to just sprint up them and run inside, run around in the gardens that had many white roses, and stand outside on all the balconies!

Sebastian opened the carriage door, causing me to come out of my daze. He smirked as he held out his hand to help Ciel out of the warm, and cramped, carriage. "It has been a while since you last went out, Young Master, hasn't it?" He asked, allowing Ciel to fully exit the carriage. He then held out his gloved hand for me to take, and I placed my hand in his; hopping down from the carriage steps and landing on the gravel path that led to the steps of the townhouse. I let go of Sebby's hand to walk next to Ciel.

"I couldn't care less about who sent that letter," Ciel stated, emotionless as always. We made our way up the pure white quartz steps to the townhouse's oak doors, waiting for Sebby to come and open them. "You know I hate coming out in crowded places." Ciel finished as Sebastian opened the doors to the inside of the townhouse, smiling creepily again.

"Wow..." I muttered, walking into the townhouse, and letting Sebby take my coat to hang up on the coat hanger. The townhouse was exactly like it was in the manga and anime! The black and white checkered floors that reminds you of an 80's diner, the red carpeted staircase, the marble walls that were striped with grey and black, aligned with paintings of various landscapes, and shaded lamps and crystal chandeliers with candles that were lit so nicely atop them. Ah, so wonderful. "This place is pretty... and cool."

"But, maybe being away from the mansion is good too... for a change," Sebastian began speaking to Ciel, completely ignoring my statement on the beauty of the townhouse, and leading us both toward a birch wood door to our left. "Isn't it much more peaceful without _those four _by our side?" Sebastian reached out and grabbed hold of the golden doorknob; twisting it and opening the door for Ciel and I to enter the parlor. The grimace that was once on our faces, due to thinking about the servants, soon disappeared at the sight we saw once we set our eyes upon the parlor.

"Jeez, where do they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red asked out loud as she threw a book on the blue carpeted floor from the cabinet she was checking in. The entire parlor was a mess! Books, papers, even plants were strewn about the entire room! It looked like a hoarder's house! Is tha- EVEN A LAMP IS KNOCKED OVER.

"I cannot find them either..." Lau, the cool Chinese dude, mumbled as he checked inside a flower pot. Okay, I know tea comes from plants, but not UNDER THEM. He then threw the pot to the side to check... inside the fireplace? This is the pure representation of a stereotype! AND LAU, WHY THE FIREPLACE, BRO?!

"Hmm... not here either, Miss Durless!" A soft, frail voice called from the other side of the messed of parlor. Ciel and I looked in that direction to see a young person with long, soft brown hair that was held back by a large red ribbon. They wore a black outfit that seemed very similar to Tanaka's and Sebastian's, except they wore a red necktie that was in a bow. Bright red glasses were perched atop their nose. Ha! Now I'm not the only one with glasses!

"Madam Red?! Lau?!" Ciel suddenly yelled, causing me to jump. "What are you doing here?!"

Madam Red, Lau, and the butler-that-was-obviously-Grell turned to face us, looks of surprise on their faces. They each greeted us with a smirk... minus Grell.

"Well, once I heard that my cute little nephew was coming here, how could I not come to visit?" Madam Red asked- a rhetorical question.

"Hey, Earl. I heard that interesting things happen here..." Lau stated as he stood up from his crouching spot next to the fireplace.

"W-welcome b-back, E-Earl Ph-Phantomhive!" Grell greeted shakily. I shot them a smile that read, "Sup, bro?". I mean, they brought me to the place that I was destined to be in, or whatever. And, I just seriously like Grell. Must protect Trans-person Grell Sutcliffe at all costs. Remember: Grell is non-gender specified; which means that THEY are not specified by a specific gender. You must refer to THEM as they, them, their, their's. Thanks.

And yes, I actually like it here. No regrets. I don't even like my family. I have a strange relationship with them...

"We had no idea that guests were coming. I apologize for not accommodating you earlier," Sebastian said as he placed a hand on his heart. Does he have a heart? "I'll go prepare tea immediately..."

"And then clean this place up!" Ciel yelled.

Oh, boy. He's going to be a lot to handle.

xxxXxxx

The grandfather clock constantly ticked as Sebastian began pouring the tea he had made into separate teacups that were placed on a silver tray. There was a very awkward silence between Madam Red, Lau, Ciel, and I as we were sitting on our plush, silky chairs in the now clean parlor.

"Today's tea is Jackson's Earl Grey…" Sebastian stated, breaking the silence that covered us like a blanket. He began handing each of us a teacup full of the amazing tea. Once he got to Madam Red, she looked at her cup of tea almost lustfully; greedily taking a long sip of the flavored ho water. After she set her teacup down, she had sparkles surrounding her.

"Ah~! This tea is wonderful!" She cheered. She then turned to Grell. "Grell, you should follow his example!"

"Y-yes…" Grell answered quietly. Ah! So cute!

As Sebby walked past Madam Red to put the silver tray away, he almost jumped up ten feet at the way Madam Red began… _caressing him_… Gross. A blush was on her cheeks as she rubbed his ass. Oh, my god, Madam Red. "Every time I see you, you're just always so handsome! Why don't you quit working here and just come serve me?"

I almost passed out laughing at Ciel's blushing face. He pretended to clear his throat in order to get everyone's attention, and stop Madam Red's harassment on Sebastian. "Ahem! Madam Red!" Ciel exclaimed, gaining the woman's attention, and allowing Sebby to run free and escape the room. Run, Sebby, run!

"Oops! Silly me!" Madam Red laughed, a blush still on her cheeks. "I just thought he needed a… checkup! Yeah, that is it! A doctor's instinct! Hee, hee!"

Ciel crossed his legs before changing the subject. "Let us talk seriously now… I have heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately…"

Madam Red smirked, crossing her legs as well and resting her chin upon her hand. "You mean what has been in the newspaper nonstop lately? I know of it…"

Now, Lau was smirking, his eyes closed. Just like the manga and anime. "However… what are you planning on doing, Earl Phantomhive?" He asked, sounding almost… _malicious_.

"This is not just some ordinary case," Ciel stated, still sounding emotionless. "The killer's ways are very special- no, I should say, abnormal. That is why "She" is so concerned about this matter." You can just say "Her Majesty," Ciel. God.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Lau and Madam Red asked in unison. I didn't really care; since I already knew who did it.

"The most recently murdered prostitute was named Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool; using quick cuts, with a painful death…" Ciel answered instantly. Man that sounds terrible. But at least they have finally identified the REAL Jack the Ripper in my world. Really, they have! LOOK IT UP, HOMIES.

Oh, God. Did I just say "Homies"?

"The police and other prostitutes call the murderer…" Ciel began once again, leaving suspense.

"Jack the Ripper…"

**xxxXxxx**

**I'll have you know that I use quotes directly from the manga and anime. I copy off of them for most of Ciel and everyone else's lines.**

**Of course, except Riishi~!**

**~Bruhliciousbro**


	10. Chapter 10: Jack the Ripper II

**Sorry I haven't updated in so~ long. Since Christmas is coming up, my entire family is going wack-jack-crazy over pressies and stuff. But, I will have a Christmas special chapter thing for this story!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't celebrate Christmas, ye olde Happy Holidays. You should know by now that I love saying ye olde.**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap. Life. Money. Will Smith. Bananas._

_So, the JtR arc is starting. Woo. I love this arc, mostly because Grell makes hilarious jokes._

_Now, back to the story..._

The sounds of people muttering and carriages rolling by sounded throughout the old, dirty alleyway that was crowded by tons of people. They were all circling around an entrance to another street of some sort, murmuring and gossiping about what had happened. Ciel and I walked through the crowd carefully, making sure not to step on anyone's feet, as Sebby, Madam Red, and Lau trailed behind us quietly. We approached a young man seeming to be around his twenties; looking at sheets of paper. He had auburn hair and bright green eyes, and he wore a greyish-brown trench coat with a small black hat. Once Ciel and I stopped before him, he looked up from his papers and gave us a concerned look.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, looking surprised. "This isn't the sort of place good little boys and girls would come to. Hurry along back home." He then went back to looking at his papers. I quirked my eyebrow. "Good little boys and girls"? I don't know if I'm exaggerating, because almost everything seems pedo-pedo to me, but that sounds... nevermind. I know that Abberline is a cool dude; wanting London to be safe for children and all.

"Where is the victim's corpse?" Ciel asked instantly, causing Abberline's eyes to widen as he almost dropped his papers in shock at the question. I did the same; instantly snapping my head to the side to look at Ciel's monotonous expression, my expression as one of complete weirded-outness. I mean, he could've been a little less straight-forward about it.

"Corpse?!" Abberline exclaimed, reeling backward. He then regained his balance and leaned closer to Ciel. "What on Earth are you talking about?!"

Out of nowhere, a deep voice rang out, laced with pure annoyance... or maybe rage? "Abberline!" The voice exclaimed. Behind Abberline, in the shadows, emerged a rather plump man with some serious sideburns. He had a very messy mustache to match the sideburns, bushy eyebrows, and brown glasses perched atop his nose. Now get this- the color of the glasses fucking matched the color of his hair. Pure determination. He had a very tall black top hat on his head, and he wore a brown trench coat. The man turned his attention to Ciel. "What did you come here for, _Earl Phantomhive_?" The man literally **spat **Ciel's last name.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Abberline questioned the man that now stood next to him.

Ciel closed his eyes tauntingly, a smirk on his face. "I came here to clean up a mess made by dawdling hounds..." He answered the plump man's question, completely dissing Abberline. Ciel opened his eyes once more, pulling out a white letter with a red wax insignia on it. Oh... that letter. "_Sir Arthur Randall._" The man, now known as Sir Arthur Randall, scowled as Ciel rolled out his name in a very mocking way.

"H-hey..." Abberline tried to stop Ciel from taking his papers, but the apparently frail preteen had some strength. He pulled the papers out of Abberline's hands with little to no hesitation or error; simply scanning through them as if they were his soon-to-be-rejected letters.

"Hmm..." I hummed, taking a peek at the paper. I instantly regretted it, though, because there was a picture of some parts of the body; beaten and bruised and bloody... oh my fuck. I quickly snapped my head to the other side, trying ever so hard not to throw up.

"It looks like there aren't any significant leads yet..." Ciel sighed, before Sir Randall ripped the papers out of his hands, still scowling. Ciel looked up at him with a passive face- obviously not giving two shits.

Sir Randall cleared his throat before speaking, "The Scotland Yard will be taking care of this incident!" He snapped, sounding seriously pissed. "Don't poke your nose in where it is not wanted!"

"Fine by me." Ciel smirked, turning around and beginning to walk away. I trailed after him. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes Sir."

We were walking back toward the carriage, leaving behind a stunned Abberline and a pissed Sir Randall, when Madam Red asked a very valuable question- one that even I was wondering. "So, what are you going to do now?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Asking _**him **_would be the best option," Ciel replied, not even looking back at Madam Red.

Oh, wait. Now I remember...

Crap.

Lau suddenly gasped. "Earl! You can't mean...?!"

xxxXxxx

"So, where are we?" Lau asked, shrugging in confusion. I snickered; he always does this in the anime- pretending he knows something, and when it's about to happen, he reveals that he doesn't know. Classic.

Madam Red instantly freaked out and snapped toward Lau in an irritated fashion. "YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON A MINUTE AGO!" She almost screamed, fire literally coming out of her mouth. Ah, anime shit.

We were currently standing before an old looking building made of bricks; a large purple sign that read "Undertaker" in black writing, a large skull atop it that was carved out of stone. There were multiple black-painted wooden coffins littered about the outside, each all covered in cobwebs. The door of the place seemed really old- almost ready to fall off it's hinges.

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of the Young Master's acquaintances." Sebby explained instantly.

"An Undertaker...?" Madam Red breathed, studying the place with a close eye.

Sebby opened up the door, allowing all of us to walk in. "Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel asked, looking around the dark, old, and dusty room was _also _littered with black-painted wooden coffins. Behind a front desk, which was made out of a giant oak wood coffin, was a large shelf that had multiple bottles and jars of... some stuff in them, and a small, metal chandelier with many wax candles hung from the ceiling into the center of the room.

"Hee, hee~!" A creepy, somewhat malicious sounding voice laughed from nowhere. "I knew you would drop by sooner or later~! Welcome... Earl..." A coffin to my right began shaking, the top of it sliding open- since it was leaning up against the wall, and behind it was... Undertaker, with a seriously creepy-ass smile on his face. All of us gasped, except me...

"What the _fuck _dude!" I screamed, stumbling backward and getting into the "Phoenix" position. I instantly calmed down as everyone gave me this look, except Undertaker, who was still smiling, and sighed in relief. "Sorry..."

"My, my~, that is quite the... Lady you have got there, Earl~" Undertaker smirked, causing Ciel to blush. I snickered.

This was going to be fun!

**xxxXxxx**

**I want to make a Grell X OC story, but I'm debating it... can you tell me if I should do it in a review, perhaps?**

**Also, I changed my PenName. AND THIS PIANO SONG I'M LISTENING TO IS FUCKIGN BEAUTIFUL.**

**~WeeabooNerd420**


	11. PLEASE JUST ONE MORE DAY!

UGH CRAP GUYS I'M GONNA HAVE TO MOVE THE UPDATE-PROMISE-DATE THING BY ONE MORE DAY

SOME STUFF GOT IN THE WAY

I'LL UPDATE SOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN TTTTHHHHHHOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHHH

BUT I AM SO FREAKING MAD AT MYSELF FOR NOT EVEN BEING ABLE TO KEEP A FREAKING PROMISE UGGGHHHHH


End file.
